Walking the Line
by sapphire-eyed cat
Summary: What if Loki didn't survive Svartelfheim. What if Manny decide he should be a spirit. When Pitch attacks and Manny wants him to be the next Guardian will he finally choose a clear side or will he always walk the thin line he is on. What will he think of the Winter Spirit that keeps showing up? [FEM!Jack/Loki] after Thor 2 after ROTG.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Sapphire-eyed cat here with a new story. I hope you like it.**

Loki's POV

"I didn't do it for them." I was able to say. That was all I could say after I was stabbed. I felt cold. I have never felt cold before and my vision blurred. I felt as if I was speeding away from my body.

I was dead, I had to be. But all of a sudden everything stopped rushing by, and I seemed to be able to breathe again. I welcomed the air, no matter how heavy svartalfheim's was. I saw the retreating back of a palace soldier, most likely sent here to track us. He thought I was dead and I decided to let them think that. Maybe I could gain the throne without anyone knowing. A smirk grew on my face as I left.

It was only a few steps later that I paused. _What happened to Thor and Jane?_ Why should I care for the oaf and his Midguardian pet? Is it because the last thing I said to my 'brother', I scoffed in my head, was the truth. But I felt something pull me towards the opposite direction. All thoughts of the throne suddenly vanishing. I didn't give the fact that Midguard's moon shone above a second thought.

My feet seemed to have a mind of their own it wasn't long till they lead me to a cave. Inside I heard voices. So this is where Thor and Jane went to. Inside they sat there and Thor face looked as if he was slapped. I stayed to the shadows watching them. It wasn't long till Thor's pet's device rang. She expressed her shock of it working and answered it.

It was a man's voice and I knew that she was getting restless waiting for Thor. She must have accepted another man's courtship out of loneliness. She kept him talking and soon found piles of shoes. She hung up the device and grabbed Thor's hand and pulled him through a portal caused by the convergence.

I followed and found them in a car. At first I worried I was in plain sight but it didn't matter they looked right at me. They didn't say anything though. As if I wasn't there. I would have thought Thor would have broken the car to run up to me. As they left I once again turned my attention towards Asgard. My plan was foolproof. Odin was nearing the Odinsleep. He didn't tell anyone of course so he'd appear strong in the time of need. I would have to wait and when he does fall I would hide him away and change my appearance to look like him.

I transported myself to Asgard and hid from Heimdall's sight. What usually took up most of my concentration didn't seem to matter. I made it to the palace without being seen in time to hear the soldier tell of my death. What I saw shocked me. The pain on Odin's face seemed to be true. But the man was a liar. He was able to hide the truth from his supposed son and yet say he loved him. He has to put on a show to keep his appearance the same as always.

"My baby!" cried a female voice from a pillar not too far from mine.

Out ran Frigga shocking the soldier who was present. Odin ordered him to stay and explained that they faked her death to give Asgard something to fight for. Frigga was the one to suggest the plan. I was stunned. I didn't even realize I was coming out of hiding until I said, "Mother?!"

No one turned around; no one even acknowledged my presence. Not even the soldier who watched Odin comfort Frigga. I walked towards them. The guards didn't even give an exclamation as I walked in front of them.

"M-mother." I asked uncertainly as I placed my hand on her shoulder. Or rather my hand went through her. I turned into blue smoke.

Was I a ghost? But as I looked down at myself I seemed solid. I didn't go through walls like I have seen the others do. What is happening to me? I spent hours trying to get them to see me I threw things but they said it was Frigga's magic acting up because of her pain. I screamed I hit the wall. But they didn't hear. What have I done to deserve this.

A war started up in my mind. _You tried to kill your brother._ _**I proved to father that Thor wasn't ready. I stopped Asgard from falling into countless wars because of his war lust. **__You tried to take over Midguard.__** I promised to help save the nine worlds from Malekith. **__A little bit ago you were about to take over the throne. Does that not mean anything? Even thinking about it tarnishes yourself._

I couldn't think of anything to say to that. I wasn't crazy thinking like this. It always did help me sort through my thoughts and idea of what to do next.

Frigga had finally left to go and sit in her chambers while Odin had to sit on the throne. If anything that is one thing I would have hated when ruling. Even though you want to just hide you'd have to sit and look strong. To never waver.

The convergence ended and Thor walked in a couple of hours later. I leaned against pillar hoping that maybe he would see me. He walked right passed me. I left than. In a last attempt to find out what is wrong I turned to my enemies. The avengers were currently sitting in Stark tower. They had fought against some creatures pouring out of temporary portals. When all was finished Thor, who was now on Asgard, told them exactly what was going on.

I was standing in the doorway and it didn't take a genius to realize they couldn't see me. I stayed so I could possibly find out what is going on.

"So can you actually believe what Thor said is true?" Rogers asked.

"That a dark Legolas was trying to make the sun useless?" Stark asked jokingly.

"That's not what he means Tony you know that." Said Barton annoyed by his teammate's remarks.

"I know Katniss just calm down. I have to admit though that it is hard to believe. Because seriously him. I wouldn't think it would be possible, at least not this soon. They do live for thousands and thousands of year." Said Stark more seriously.

So they're talking about an Asgardian. I thought as I watched them. I had a faint suspicion of who they were talking about and what but I couldn't admit it to myself yet.

"Did you notice he sort of walked the line between good and evil?" Banner asked everyone in the room while cleaning his glasses on his shirt.

"What exactly do you mean 'walk the line'?" Rogers asked confused.

"Well from what Thor told us the only reason why he was banished to Earth was that Loki sent frost giants into a vault to get Odin to realize that Thor wasn't ready for the throne when he burst out in anger. There is something bad and something good in that. The next thing we here about him is that he is attacking Earth. Next Loki decides to help Thor save the nine worlds. Again good that counteracts the bad. Either he did something bad and then did something good or he did something good and then countered it with something bad. It balances out. He was very complicated." Banner concluded.

"True he did die protecting the worlds but I really don't know what side he is on completely but maybe you are right about him." Said Romanoff finally speaking up.

I left the building and tried to stick to the walls so that I wouldn't have the feeling of people walking through me. So I'm dead and have been cast out from both Valhalla and Helheim. So what do I do now? Maybe there are others like me.

"Hey you! In the green and gold. The one pressed up against the buildings. Your new aren't you?" A feminine voice called out behind me. I stopped and turned around.

In front of me was a floating girl. She wore a blue hoodie, and brown pants. She had no shoes on and had messy white hair from being blown around by the wind. Her eyes were a deep blue. She also carried a shepherd's crook that seemed to have a faint blue light coming from it. she seemed to be the equivalent to an eighteen year-old Midguardian.

"What do you mean new and who are you?" I asked curious about this girl. She obviously wasn't mortal.

"I'm Jacqueline Frost but everyone calls me Jack Frost. I'm the spirit of Winter. What I mean by new is that you became a spirit just a little bit ago. What are you the spirit of?" she asked with a crooked smile on her face.

"What do you mean 'spirit'?" I asked. This took her by surprise as she finally stopped hovering above the ground.

"You don't even know?" she asked surprised and then turned to the night sky, "Really Manny? First you ignore someone for three hundred years and then you won't tell another what is going on?" she finished exasperatedly.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked as she looked back at me.

"Do you know anywhere we can sit? I have a lot of explaining to do. Oh by the way what's your name?" she said.

"I'm Loki." I stated. Realization seemed to dawn upon her but she didn't say anything.

JACK'S POV Earlier in the day

I hate having to stand by while the world is plunged into darkness. At first I thought it was Pitch's doing but when we learned that it was Malekith we had to let the Asgardians deal with it, even though they can't see us since we are simply Midguardian fairy tales. The spirits had gotten together, long before I even existed and decided that whenever someone from another world was involved that we should step back and let them handle as to not make any enemies.

I for one think they're idiots but what do I know. I am having a hard time even to go to burgess to meet with the kids. What is the point of being a guardian when you can't even guard. I know we guard the children but what is the point if the world is too dangerous. North and the others agree with me but in order to keep good with the other spirits we must follow the rules.

I landed in burgess and immediately heard the children. Burgess has always been the place where I am most believed in. Even a few adults could sense me but not see me if that makes any sense. Sadly only Sophie remained among my original believers. The others had reached high school and grew up. Jamie hung on the longest but after the first half of sophomore year the teasing got to be too much and he stopped believing.

"Jack!" came the chorus of cries as I was tackled by a mob of children.

"Hey how are you all doing?" I asked as I tried to breathe.

"Good. Can you make it snow?" asked Sophie who was eleven now.

"I'm sorry but you know that its spring the spirit of spring really hates it when I make it snow during spring." I said with a smirk.

"So!" asked Sarah a small girl with pigtails.

"I don't know." I said teasingly.

"Please!" they all asked with pleading eyes.

"All right but you have to be dressed in winter coats." I said.

"We can pretend to be psychic when they ask what we're doing." Sophie suggested. After the kids agreed they all went to their homes. I set off to work. By the time the first kids came out there was a light dusting of snow on the ground. Soon they all converged at the park.

"You should have seen their faces when we asked for our coats and boots." Said Jake, "They thought we were crazy."

Soon a there was enough snow to start a snowball fight after a couple minutes. That was when I stopped the storm but kept it cold for the snow. That was when I saw April the spring spirit.

"What's wrong April?" I asked pretending not to know.

"It's spring Frost." She said as she pouted angrily.

"So. They are just having some fun." I said watching them.

"Leave my season alone!" she yelled throwing a little tantrum.

Her forest green eyes squeezed shut and she gripped her brunette pixie cut hair. She had her hair like that so that you could see her flower earrings and slightly pointed ears. She looked elfish. She seemed to be only twelve but she was even older than me. I hate being the youngest season spirit since they act as if they control me.

"Come on let the kids have their fun. They do believe in you. I promise this will be gone by tomorrow." I said trying to reason with her.

"I want it gone now. You are ruining my flowers." She said glaring at me.

"You've messed with my season before and I don't yell at you." I pointed out.

"This better be gone by tomorrow." She said whipping around. The bottom of her pink dress was wet with snow. She called upon the east wind and flew away.

Each season spirit has control of a wind. The summer spirit, Blaze, controlled the south wind. The fall spirit, Leif, controlled the west wind. I controlled the North wind and April controlled the east wind. The winds corresponded with the directions. On a compass it goes North, East, South, West, and back to north. With the seasons it was Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall, and back to Winter. Get the picture? Good.

I walked back over to the kids.

"Hey where did you go?" Sophie asked.

"April came. Anyways it is kind of late. You should get back home." I told them.

They all slumped there shoulders.

"Really Jack?" Chris asked.

His eyes almost won me over but on a day like this, especially since it was getting dark, it was time to go inside for their safety.

"Yes. It is almost time for dinner you know." I said.

With some grumbling they shuffled off to their homes with their red noses and soaked clothes.

"Can you walk with me Jack?" Sophie asked her blonde hair was braided.

"Of course." I said as we set off.

"Isn't Jack a boy's name?" she asked.

"Yes. My actual name is Jacqueline but since there was the story of Jack frost I just stuck with me." I explained, "I really don't mind. I actually like it more."

"Why doesn't Jamie believe anymore?" she asked moving to her next question quickly. We had both stopped walking.

I sighed wondering how to put this. "Sometimes people grow up so they can be more responsible. It was just his time to stop believing. It happens." I said trying to hide my sadness

We continued to walk on. "But I don't want to stop believing. I can be responsible and believe in you. You said adults could see you." She looked at me.

"I said they could sense me. They don't know who I am they just know that there is someone there. That is why there are ghost stories. Of course they made them scarier but it was just peoples way of explaining the spirits they saw and once they forgot about them they called them ghosts." I said, "Here's your home."

"We're having pie for dessert. Do you want some." She asked.

"That's okay Soph." I said.

"Bye." She said as she walked inside.

I flew up to Jamie's window with help from the north wind. Right now he was finishing his latest drawing. He had gotten really good in the last couple of years and he had plans to go to an art school after this year when he graduated high school. I was happy to see that a lot of his drawing had been themed by the guardians and spirits, even though he didn't believe anymore. There was us fighting pitch drawn just a few months ago. There were some huge changes though but he did faintly remember us. He had won an award from a contest he entered it in.

It hurt when he stopped believing. I could feel when someone stopped believing but Bunny was right losing your first believer is the worst.

He was called down for dinner and I snuck into his room. I decided to play a little prank and mess with his room. I put the desk chair on his bed and hung some of his drawings from his childhood on the ceiling fan and turned it on low.

His face when he walked in was priceless. He laughed and mumbled "Very fun Sophie." He quickly organized everything and went back to drawing. It was a winter scene with a silhouette of a shepherd girl in the distance.

I was about to leave when I noticed something on the window of Sophie's room. It was a plate of pie with a note saying 'I'll always believe'. I smiled and picked it up. When I was finished eating it I put the plate down and wrote, in frost, thank you on the window.

I flew off and didn't really care where the wind took me. In no time at all I was in New York. So I started to float just above the sleepless city. It was then that I saw him. He was pressed against the wall trying to avoid the crowds. He was dressed weirdly in green and gold. The design was familiar but I couldn't place a finger on it. I also some peoples' hand pass through him.

Ah, a new spirit. After three hundred years I knew at the very least what each spirit looked like.

"Hey you! In the green and gold. The one pressed up against the buildings. Your new aren't you?" I called out speeding towards him. He seemed surprised when he turned around.

"What do you mean new and who are you?" he asked obviously curious.

"I'm Jacqueline Frost but everyone calls me Jack Frost. I'm the spirit of Winter. What I mean by new is that you became a spirit just a little bit ago. What are you the spirit of?" I asked smiling at him.

"What do you mean 'spirit'?" he asked his emerald eyes full of curiosity. Out of shock I landed.

"You don't even know?" I asked surprised seeping out through my words. _The nerve of him!_ I looked up at Manny, "Really Manny? First you ignore someone for three hundred years and then you won't tell another what is going on?" I said annoyed, not mentioning I was the one he ignored.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked, from his expression he probably thought I was crazy.

"Do you know anywhere we can sit? I have a lot of explaining to do. Oh by the way what's your name?" I said.

"I'm Loki." He answered.

So it was armor he was wearing. An Asguardian, or Jotun Spirit and not only this but Loki, the one who tried to take over the world. Manny sure made an interesting choice. I wonder what would happen with the rule of don't deal with anyone from other worlds.

He continued on, "How about we go to Stark Tower."

"Sure, do you want me to fly us there." I offered.

"How about I just teleport us there?" he said holding out his hand.

I took it and I felt as if all four winds were blowing on me. But it only lasted for a second.

"Cool." I said sitting on the ledge of the roof. He sat down next to me.

"So what happened to me." He asked.

"I'm just going to start at the beginning and go from there. It'll be easier. So, here goes nothing." I went on to explain the war against the fearlings and how pitch came to be. I explained about the guardians and spirits. It was around midnight when I finished explaining.

"So the man in the moon created me because he saw something in me. And I will only be seen by people who believe in me. But my family doesn't see me." He said looking up from me.

"They believe that you are dead. So they won't see you." I told him.

"Why don't the other worlds know of you?" he asked.

"Well, before I was even born as a mortal the spirits decided that we would not handle anything that is involved with the other realms. I believe the thinking was that if they didn't choose sides they wouldn't make enemies." I answered.

"So since I'm a Jotun what happens." He asked.

"I don't know you are the first spirit that came from another realm. I don't think it matters." I said.

"How do I find out about what I am a spirit of?" he asked.

"Manny will have to tell you or you'll have to figure it out yourself. He doesn't talk much." I said.

"You mentioned he ignored someone for three hundred years. Who are they?" he asked.

I hesitated but replied, "Me. For my first three hundred years he didn't talk to me. He only started talking to me six years ago. Even now it is sparse but it may take some energy to communicate. But seriously he should have talked to you by know. At least he told me my name and that I control winter but after that nothing so don't be angry if he doesn't talk to you after that." The sky lit up with the northern lights, "Listen I have to go somewhere good luck out there and with Manny. If you want to find me just look where the most snow is falling. Bye, Loki." I smiled and flew off with a wave.

LOKI'S POV

Jacqueline flew off and I waved to her.

"So you find something about me that decides I'll be a good choice for a spirit and you reward me with invisibility? I have been invisible for so long and now no one can see me. Why me? What am I a spirit of and how can I make people see me." I said to the sky feeling foolish.

There was no reply. "So is that it you're going to ignore me like you ignored Jacqueline. I have to at least know what I am. My whole life my heritage was hidden I will not stand for being lied to." I paused, "Very well then ignore me." I finished and started to walk away.

"_You are the spirit of Mischief, Loki. Good Luck." _Said a deep and comforting voice from above.

"Thank you." I said and walked into Stark Tower. Maybe I could mess with the Avengers in the meantime. Then go out and travel Midguard. A mischievous smirk played on my face. Let's see what we have here.

**How is it? Do you like the idea? I have a general plan of what to do but I don't know if I will get to any conflict quickly or wait. **

**I am only going to write in the POV's of Loki and Jack. In some other stories I tend to have many POV changes. I will try to amend that. **

**Ever since I have seen Thor 2 I had this idea but didn't know how to start it. The length of the chapters will depend on my mood and general inspiration. **

**As I usual with all my other stories you get cookies for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, and for just being awesome. :D **

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) **

**Also a very late merry Christmas or happy holidays whichever you prefer, and a Happy New Year. I hope that everything goes well for you guys. Extra cookies for the holidays. **

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's POV

I had flown to the North Pole to see the other Guardians waiting for me.

"Ah. She is here!" North exclaimed when he saw me.

"So what is happening? Why did you call us up here." I asked landing in front of him.

"Just to see how things are going. Also to talk about what happened today." Tooth replied taking a break from giving the fairies directions.

Ever since the fight with Pitch we have had meetings every other week and, while I loved meeting them and having someone to talk to, they were boring because nothing really happened. At least today something different happened. Pretty much what happened is that all dreams reached the correct children, all teeth were collected, plans for new toys drawn up, and Bunny is working on the eggs for Easter.

During the talk an argument broke out.

"I am busy. I make new plans all the time. All you have to do is paint eggs." North's Russian voice boomed.

"Hey mate, it's not easy. Every year I have to think of hiding places and fix the eggs that get broken. I also hand paint them, while you have yeti's to make the toys." Bunny said angrily. They went on while tooth buzzed around giving out locations of teeth.

"Hey sandy I've been meaning to ask, what is so wrong about the other realms knowing about us?" I asked.

He thought about it, and his sand symbols flashed above his head.

"I know it is to make sure we don't get into arguments but it isn't like we'd do it on purpose." I said, "They can't see us anyways. If we would help out they would not know it was us. The fight today would have gone faster."

More symbols flashed above his head. This time a scared face and fighting.

"They'd be afraid we would attack them?" I guessed.

He nodded his head. He then pointed to me and made a calendar above his head.

"What happened to me the last two weeks?" this received a nod, "Not much. Since its spring winter isn't in either hemisphere. I just checked up on the kids and I met a new spirit."

Sandy smiled and made a question mark above his head.

"Well the moon didn't even tell him what he was so I don't know who he is a spirit of." I said, "I'm going to get going. It looks like we're done here. Bye sandy." I flew out of the window and let the wind take me where ever it wanted to.

Loki's POV

Being invisible has some advantages. Such as I was able to pull whatever pranks I wanted to. The occupants of stark tower were trying to discover who exactly stuck pillows in the freezer, switched Romanoff's guns for water ones, and who kept turning on all electrical appliances on.

"This isn't funny Tony. It has gone on for too long." Rogers said looking at him.

"Why do you always think it's me?" he said exasperated.

"You always do it." he said as he went to turn the microwave I had turned on off.

"See I couldn't have done that." He said quickly.

"You're the one who set up J.A.R.V.I.S. you could have told him to do it." Rogers replied.

"Why would I put pillows into the freezer, capsicle?" he said. I decided to sit down and watch what was happening.

Natasha blamed Clint for the guns, and Banner was putting new pillows on his bed and locked himself in there to stop from 'hulking out' as stark had put it.

"Why don't we ask J.A.R.V.I.S.? Hey J.A.R.V.I.S., who did this?" Clint spoke to the ceiling.

A British voice said, "It was none of you. As for whom it is I cannot see them though they are in this room sitting on the chair in the corner."

It was silent for a while. Romanoff was the one to approach the chair and wave her hand at it. I had stayed sitting and watched as her hand went through me.

"Are they still there?" she asked.

"He has not moved once." The voice spoke.

"So we have Casper the friendly ghost living with us. What's next is the furniture going to start moving?" Stark said jokingly. I then went and lifted the chair and placed it in front of him.

He stared at it and said, "Well, Damn!"

I smiled to myself. _This could be fun. Why don't I live here?_ I mused.

After that I decided to leave and see what else I can do. I felt a little excited to be able to cause trouble without out being blamed. _I could even take over the world. __**After everything that happened you still want to take over the world?**_ _I was joking. _It would seem as if I was crazy but surprisingly I'm not. I spent the rest of the night messing with people.

"So you're already getting into trouble. You beat my record. It took me two days to start causing trouble." A voice said behind me.

"Hello again Lady Jacqueline." I said as I turned around.

"Just call me Jack. You seem happier." She remarked.

"The moon talked to me. Apparently I'm the spirit of mischief." I told her.

"Make sense. So what have you done? What pranks did you pull?" She said excitement building in her.

"Just small things. The avengers think I'm a ghost though." I said, "I decided that I would live there and mess with them."

"Can I help? They can think that there are two ghosts. It seems like fun." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Sure. Still what are the chances we would land in the same place." I asked.

"Well this is Burgess, a town in Pennsylvania, and also my main home when it is northern winter. During southern winter I live in Antarctica. But it is still cool enough in spring and fall that I can stay here then. If you want I can introduce you to some of the kids that live here and believe in me." She offered.

I thought about it. "Maybe another time. After the whole New York incident I don't think they would take kindly to me but I should probably wait." I decided.

"That's fine. When you change your mind I have a pond near here you could find me at. All you have to do is go past that house and walk straight into the woods. You should find it easily as it is usually frozen." She said pointing towards a house.

"The other spirits, what are they like?" I asked curious about who else I would meet.

"They are generally nice but some can be full of themselves. I don't know how they'd react to you being from one of the other realms, but it should be fine." She said, "Anyways, have fun and good luck." She waved good bye and left

I walked around some more and met other spirits. I told them that the Man in the Moon called me Loki because of my personality and resemblance to him and they didn't think anything of it. I soon returned to Stark tower to go to sleep.

**How is it? Please tell me in a review and I want to thank those that have already reviewed, I really appreciate it. Here are some cookies to those who have read the story.**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack's POV

Sometimes being a spirit is boring. Seeing as I work with winter I don't have anything to do during southern winter since it is always hot. So I spend most of the time just flying around, our making people slip on ice. But, after the tenth time, it loses it funniness. Also meetings are boring when nothing new happened. It has been about two months and everything is normal. Though I do suspect something will come sooner or later.

Right now I am in Antarctica staring at the ice ceiling of the place I built. _I. Am. So. Bored!_ _Oh look ice. There's more ice! I can't believe it. I hear the wind outside. _I thought. I don't do well being bored. I did think about going up north even though it is summer for them now but a weather report says that the temperature is low.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Someone came to visit! If you can't tell already. I am extremely bored.

"Hello." I said answering the door with a smile.

Loki was standing in the doorway. "I figured I would come say hello. I also want your help." He said.

"Come in! Sure I'll help you!" I said excitedly.

I showed him to my living room which was made of all ice. "What do you need help with?" I asked sitting down.

"Well I am living in Stark Tower and have been pranking the Avengers but I have sadly run out of ideas. Can you help me? The other spirits say you always prank them, though they didn't seem to be too happy about It." he replied smirking.

"Sure, but you have to let me come along. I need something to do." I said.

"Sounds fun." He said agreeing to let me come.

I though he was annoyed by me lately since I always popped up and talked to him. I do have to admit that the meetings weren't always accidents since I tried to find him.

LOKI"S POV

It was rather interesting to fly though I don't really like the amount of wind blowing at my face. We landed smoothly on the roof. Jacqueline took one look at me and burst out laughing. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You hair is so messed up!" she said between laughs. I quickly smoothed my hair back.

"Yours is no better than mine." I said pointing out her mess of white hair.

"But I look good with It." she said proudly.

"True." I agreed, "So what first?"

"Let's see. . ."

Four hours later.

"This is great!" she said triumphantly bouncing up and down.

I simply smirked at her antics. At first she annoyed me but I liked that she actually talked to me. The other spirits ignored me, like they did each other. They apparently didn't talk much. I got along well with the April's fool and trick and treat. Apparently there are a lot of spirits I have yet to meet and most of the one's I found don't like to talk.

"They do have a computer that can tell where we are." I told her.

"Really?" she said. She was obviously getting an idea. Though I don't know why she decided to sit on the ceiling.

The looks their faces were priceless. Natasha and Clint were out on a mission but everyone else was here. We had turned the main floor where they met into a winter wonderland. Jacqueline filled it with snow and we made snowmen together.

"The ghost is back." Tony stated.

J.A.R.V.I.S. answered, "My systems can see two energy sources now. One is sitting on the ceiling. I have just printed out a thermal image." Just then a picture came out of a device in the wall. Everyone lloked at the ceiling first though.

We both looked over his shoulder. Tony probably set this up to see if I was really there. Sure enough there were blue images of me and Jacqueline. Her hair was hanging down. Apparently we were extremely cold according to the picture.

"Why is she on the ceiling?" Stark asked.

"Really? The first thing you ask is 'Why is she on the ceiling?'." Bruce said.

I have learned all of their names in my time here.

"I don't recognize the figure on the ceiling but the one standing looks strangely familiar." Steve said.

It was then that Jacqueline threw a snowball and hit Tony in the back of the head.

"Did you hear that?" Steve asked when she burst out laughing.

"How come they hear you but can't see you?" I asked. There were more confused looks. She motioned for me to follow.

"They believe that we are there but they don't know who we are. They only faintly here us." She stated, "We could keep it a secret and bug them, though." She said with a crooked smile. 

"Sounds fun." I said chuckling.

**How do you like it? One of you awesome reviewers gave me the idea to have a pranking date. Here are some cookies.**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


End file.
